Our objectives are to attempt to understand the relationship of the cell envelope, (cell wall and cytoplasmic membrane) of Neisseria gonorrhoeae as it relates to the function of the gonococcus. These will include 1) attempts at isolation of L-forms of the gonococcus from individuals with gonorrhea and from asymptomatic carriers. These attempts require the development of a better growth medium for transport and isolation and the introduction of other techniques for the separation of the L-form. 2) Development of systems for the induction, (e.g., autolysis, antibiotics), selection, (e.g., detergent sensitivity) and characterization (electron microscopy, chemical analysis) of cell wall defective variants of gonocococci.